Absence of Justice
by Chagen46
Summary: Welcome to the pokemon-world of Posea, where a 1000 year civil war has been tearing it to pieces. SIx Nations:Altacia,Feruchi,Cameroon,Grazton,Beryanda,and Bourgious, fight for control of one girl. Then, a human appears...and all hell breaks loose...
1. Into this pit of Depravity

Well,I have finally done this, though the end came out.....pretty fruity, I must say. Ah, none the less, I give you the first Chapter of _Absence of Justice_!

-----------------

Pokémon: Absence of Justice, chap.1: Into this pit of depravity.

"Wow, Lunto, you're always rushing around. Get some rest; maybe look at some porn…"

Lunto simply ignored his friend's calling. He was too busy getting everything perfectly in order. Here and there, he was rushing to create order out of chaos.  
"Well, Taintz, if you didn't leave everything strewn about, I wouldn't have to spend 18 hours cleaning everything!"  
"Hey, hey, hey, what did I do?"  
"…_..everything_."

Taintz ignored Lunto's *****ing, and drank a can of soda before throwing in a nearby trash can. "Well, I live life only for pleasure." He said  
"Yeah, I understand," Lunto replied. "But, for the love of god, could you not stick all the pages of my porno together?"  
"Then stop buying porno, or stick em' together yourself."

Lunto just groaned at Taintz retort while arranging some books in a bookshelf. He wasn't actually a human; hell, nobody here was human.

This world was Posea, the land of Pokémon.

Posea was a beautiful, picturesque world, where humans were mere myths, and sentient, free-thinking Pokémon lived normal lives. Their technology was quite advanced, with electronics comparable to the human world. While they did have large cities, and things like vehicles, guns, computers, and television, Posea had a few old-school areas as well, where the same technology thrived, but the buildings were reminiscent of the 1500's. As such, it was an amazing place, where the inhabitants lived carefree lives.

That was 1000 years ago.

Now, a huge civil war has erupted over the whole world, and threatens to destroy it. There are six warring nations: Altacia, Cameroon, Grazton, Beryanda, Bourgous, and Feruchi. They have split into two teams: Altacia, Cameroon, and Feruchi have banded together, while the other three nations have joined forces. Three neutral nations also exist: Kokoyo, Taka-tan, and Schauzter, though they didn't really contribute a role.

What they were after was the princess of Altacia, Princess Alancia. She had been born with the power to grant wishes, (Though nobody, not even the many educated scholars in Altacia know why) and had been hounded her whole life. Though Altacia and her allies have kept off Grazton and his associates form getting Alancia, their armies grow weaker every day.

As such, Lunto and Taintz signed up to be recruited for their country's—Altacia to be exact—army. Lunto was a Lucario, whose parents had died in the war. (He lived with his uncle; he and Taintz were both 13) In order to avenge them—and protect his country and Alancia--, he joined.

Taintz was a Ninetales, but he was a rare breed that was anthromorphic; it's not like you say much of him anyway, for he was always wearing clothes, which weren't commonplace in Posea. As of that, besides his stature, he was similar to a normal Ninetales; his head was a bit smaller, but he still had all nine of his tails.

"Well, Lunto, I think it's time we go to bed." Taintz softly said.  
"….Damn, you made that sound gay…"  
"Yeah, **** you too."

During the night, Lunto could barely stay awake. (Taintz was completely knocked out) His mind just raced at the thought of being in Altacia's army. They would be picked up tomorrow, and then they had no idea where their lives would lead from there.

_Don't be scared, Lunto, you'll do just fine._

"Yeah, I will." He said reassuringly to himself. He peered over at Taintz, who was completely stone cold. "Wonder what he's dreaming about. But, considering its Taintz, it's either, boobs, guns, or boobs."

Taintz then woke up, and walked over to the window of the house the two were sleeping. They lived in Karanko, a huge city that was the "New York" of Altacia. Even this late at night, there was a buzz of activity, with the whole city covered in the bright lights of businesses, or cars and taxis making their way thought the maze of city streets.

"It sure is beautiful tonight. I wonder….. this is the last night I'll see of this place in a long time. The last time I'll be in the 60'th floor of the Vangauf, the most expensive condo's in all of Altacia. I'm going to abandon these riches, so I can fight for my country."

Lunto wanted to say a few things, but his mind told him to be quiet.

" But," Taintz went on. "I'll never forget you, Syllvia….. you may have died defending Altacia, but I'll avenge your death…."

"Ta…Ta…Taintz?" Lunto quizzically asked.

Taintz continued to stare at the window. "Oh, Lunto, you're awake? I wouldn't be surprised. After all, we are going to be in war for a long time…." He trailed off.

"…and perhaps for the rest of out lives…" Lunto finished.

Taintz cracked a smile. "Heh, heh, it seems you know that as well."  
"Taintz," Lunto replied. "I didn't know you even cared about anything other than women."

"I did. Now, I care about things."

"Like what?"

"Like ourselves." Taintz walked over to Lunto's bed, and placed his hands on Lunto's shoulders. "Lunto, we may have lost some things, like your parents, or my sister… but we still have each other. We can do this, if we believe in each other."

Taintz walked back over to his bed. "I hope you understand what I said." He got back into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Something confused Lunto. What was Taintz trying to say? " I see waht you mean, Taintz.... My parents said the same thing to me when I was little...."

He fell asleep that day, feeling a new respect for Taintz.

_Tomorrow…. we go into the pit of depravity..... that is the battlefield..._

-----------

........This can be interpeted in two ways:  
A:Full of friendship

B: _Really_ gay

I wish this ending hadn't have come out as gay as it did, but oh well..... Don't worry, the main chracter won't be introduced until chapter 3. Lunto and Taintz are main characters, of course...I just mean the most important MC.


	2. No turning back

* * *

Well, I was hoping for reviews.... but here is the second chapter, for those who are waiting for it!

Ps.: Do ya' mind reviewing, please?

Absence of Justice, Chap.2: No turning back.

Everywhere. _Everywhere._ This is what happened. At least, that's what happened in Mewto's dream.

He had no idea where he was, and he couldn't see anything, but something was _there_. He could hear it calling out to him. "So, you see that I want those bodies, right?"

Mewto looked down to his feet. There, he could finally see them; dead bodies everywhere. He could tell that they were recruits for Altacia's army. Oddly enough, there was no smell emanating from them. "What do you.....who are you?"

"That's all classified...."

"Seems odd that you would classify info...."

"You'll see..... I'm really just a manifestation of your fear and worry for Altacia's army...."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Well...... you see, you're trying to get rid of me; and your body is doing it's hardest to accomplish that impossible goal."

"What...... am I in hell?!"

"You'll see....."

Mewto finally awoke that moment. He was sweating like crazy, and he could barely get up. That dream had scared him; he had never had one like that before. He slowly got out of his bed, and stumbled to his bathroom.

As he washed his face, questions about that voice rang in his mind. _What was that voice? It wanted those bodies, but why? Is it really a manifestation of my fear and worry like it said it was? I have a lot of questions, and no answers. _  
He got a look at himself in the mirror; He was still just a Mewtwo, and was the leader of the Legendary Guard like always.

_I'll call Datch to my side soon._  
His sister, Mewya, a Mewtwo herself as well, walked into his room. "Hey, Big Bro, are you awake? The Legendary Guard is meeting in 3 hours!" She said.

Mewto looked over her shoulder, though he couldn't see her anyway. "Yes, I'm fine."

He walked out of the bathroom and got a look of his sister. She was so happy, her life, living in the massive castle of Altacia, perfect. She wasn't tormented by those dreams, and was always happy and saw the glass half full. She was one of the reasons Mewto was always worried; he tried his best to protect her and make her life perfect. After all, she was the only family he had.

Mewya noticed that Mewto's bed wasn't made, he always made it, so if it wasn't made, that was a sure sign he was worried or stressed. "You didn't make your bed. Come, on, what's worrying you?"

Mewto tensed up at this remark; he wasn't sure if he should talk about those dreams. "Many things, Mewya, many things."

"Well, tell me!"

"I don't want to....I don't want you to think I'm in pain or depressed."

Mewya looked offended at this comment. "You know," Her voice was angry now. "I wish you would stop trying to protect me! I want to live my own life, you know! I'm not 3, I'm 13!" She stormed out of the room.

Mewto sat on his bed, anguished. He had just enraged his sister, because he was over-protective. He decided to just get his clothes on and go to the meeting of the Legendary Guard.

The LG was group of specially trained soldiers that protected the King of Altacia. They were always selected very early in their lives, and were trained to the highest degree. They were capable of decimating entire armies on their own, and it was a great honor to be in them. Despite the name, you didn't actually have to be a legendary to join, but so far, the only candidates were legendaries. Mewto was the leader of this group, and as such, was esteemed throughout Posea.

He also was the only one of the LG to wear a uniform. (Besides Mewya) It was a Sky blue coat that was buttoned and had quite a few badges of honor, all organized in rows. The jacket was only as long as a normal shirt, but was made out of a special thread that was bulletproof and flame-resistant, yet still felt as soft as cotton. His pants were made out of this same thread, and were also Navy blue. His boots were made out of tougher leather that still had the same properties and was Navy Blue as well…. Finally, his boots had stirrups, for controlling his steed; these folded into a small pocket when he wasn't riding.

With that all done, he walked down to the meeting hall. He, being a member of the LG, lived in the gigantic castle of Altacia's Royal Family. Almost as big as a city, the castle had 30 floors, over 10,000 rooms, and nearly 12,000 working there. The entire castle surrounded the city of Kreigel, the very capital of Altacia. The whole castle was built out of magicitenea, a rare gem stone that was normally maroon, but shone pink in sunlight. Magicitenea was so rare because it was magically infused; it didn't wear down, it was always the right temperature so it literally was like an air-conditioning system, and many other things. In addition, it was beautiful to many Pokémon living in Posea.

Mewto strode down the isles, watching as members of the army (The base of Altacian war was right next to the castle, so soldiers quite often walked around) talked and just took in the sights.

"Good lord, the meeting isn't for two-and-a-half hours. What're you doing so early?"

Mewto turned around to see Onyx, a Darkrai and member of the LG. He was sipping from a wine glass filled with vodka, and was wearing an expensive fur coat.

"Dammit, Onyx," Mewto scowled. "You _know_ you can't drink wine, because you're only thirteen."

Onyx simply chortled a bit. "And, what are you going to do about it? I can do whatever I want!"

Mewto groaned. He was 18, and one of the few members of the LG that old. He had actually been in two LG's, but the first one was almost wiped out, so a lot of new recruits came in. He was one of the few in this new LG to be 18 to 20 years old.

"No, you can't. Now, stop drinking that vodka."

Onyx continued to sip.

Mewto sighed; he really didn't want to do this. He had to, though; therefore, he used his psychic power to grab the Glass out of Onyx's hands and crushed it with his mind; the noise pierced the air, but everyone else was too busy to notice.

Onyx looked like he had just seen his parents get murdered. "**WHAT THE HELL?!?! YOU *******!**" He threw a bolt of Dark energy at Mewto, who dodged it effortlessly. It flew into a wall, but didn't do any damage.

Mewto smirked and held his hand up. "Well, well, well. You know you're not supposed to attack a superior. That, and underage drinking?"

Onyx held his head low and looked at the floor. "I apologize, sir…."

"Your punishment is to go to the archery range and hit at least 100 bull-eyes at 200 meters."

"But then I'll miss the meeting!"

"So be it."

"But-"

"_Now._"

Mewto's voice made Onyx head for the archery range. He was one the best archer's in Altacia. Darkrai's were always esteemed for their amazing archery skill, and Onyx was no exception. Still, that many bull-eyes was difficult even for him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your subjects, big bro."

Mewto turned around to see Mewya, holding a huge, axe-shaped case. Her outfit was very similar to his, but her's was more of a skirt than a shirt. In addition, all of her outfit was pink.

"What the hell's in that case?!" Mewto asked, incredulous at the fact that his little sister was carrying such a gigantic case.

"Why," Mewya replied. "It's my Grand Madness, of course!"

She opened the case to reveal a huge, intimidating axe. Just looking at this thing could hurt; it was a grayish-purple, and had a mist of pure dark energy that flowed off it slowly. The head, however, was the scariest part. It was literally a giant fist holding two curved blades. This thing looked like it could kill a Dialga in one chop.

"What the….how…did….you….get…that….axe…..?" Mewto could barely talk over his amazement.

"It's called a trade secret. I'm off!" With that, Mewya ran off into the distance.

"Wait!....Dammit…."

----------------------------

Whilst all that was going on, Lunto and Taintz had reached the war base. It was here that they would finally be able to join Altacia's army.

"WHOOO!!! I'm PUMPED!" Taintz said with his usual excitement.

Lunto sighed silently. "You are way too excited. You're going to hurt yourse-" He then noticed that Taintz was already running to meet the Sergeant running the camp, and had completely ignored Lunto.

"….God dammit."

Lunto finally got caught up with Taintz, who had just seen the sergeant, an Electivire. His armor was pure black, and had Altacia's seal on it, to prove how high up he was.  
"Well, hello boys! I assume you signed up to join Altacia's army?" He said.

Lunto knelt down and put his hand over his chest. "Yes, mister….."

"Electro."

"…Mister Electro."

"Now, now, boy! You don't have to act like I'm god 'ere! What're your names?"

"Lunto Tagento."

Taintz finally realized he was supposed to answer. "Uh…..Taintz Teku-ro-ro."

"Teku-ro-ro?" Electro tensed up; he had heard that name before. "You mean, you're the brother of…..Sylbia?"

"..Ye….Yes…." Taintz gasped. Lunto could see a few tears escape his eyes.

"Wel-"

"Mister Electro!"

Electro gazed over to the right and quickly looked worried. He saw a Gallade in white armor running at top speed towards him.

"What is it, Gach!?"

Gach reached Electro and finally stopped, panting like crazy. "Sir….there's been reports of a huge energy disturbance in the woods nearby! Apparently, someone was thrown out of it!"

"So?"

"That's the thing, sir! They say…..they say….."

"Well? Speak up!"

"They say……that it threw out a _human_!


	3. Meetings

Well....new chapter, for those who care.

--------

Absence of justice, Chap.3: Meeting in the worst way possible.

There was a blank silence in the air for a few seconds.

"This.....can't be....." Lunto stuttered.

Gach held up the report. "But it is."

"But, wait, haven't humans been extinct for over 10,000 years?" Taintz quickly interjected.

"Yes, they have." Lunto replied. "But, on other worlds......perhaps he was thrown here from somewhere else."

"Well," Gach interupted. " You'll have to wait a while till you can go see."

"Why?"

"It seems that an almost ridiculous amount of energy is where the human is. We would torn to shreds by that."

"Yes, but it will die down."

"You're right. It should only be a week before we can go investigate."

"A week?" Electro was suddenly interested. "If it takes place in a week...."

"What's wrong, Electro?" Gach asked.

Electro stared hard at the ground, as if he was thinking. "If it's in a week, maybe you new recruits could lead the investigation!" He held his hands high up in the air and smiled, as if was a great idea.

Lunto and Taintz's reactions made it seem like they were horribly against the idea. Lunto thought hard about the situation. Leading the investigation seemed like a bad idea, but there would be a week to prepare..... "Sarge, shouldn't this be left to someone with experience?"

"Don't worry, Lunto. The place he's in very calm and tranquil. You should have little resistance, if any at all."

"Okay...." Lunto all of a sudden felt like something band was going to happen when he and Taintz would go there.

Something very, very, bad.

He pushed these thoughts down as he realized Taintz was right next to him.

"What is it, Taintz?"

"I feel wierd....like something bad is going to happen." Taintz's voice sounded very worried as he whispered.

"I do as well. For now, we'll have to wait and see." Lunto whispered back.

"Okay," Taintz said as he backed away from Lunto. "But, just remember: Never let your guard down when we're gooing through there.

Lunto didn't pay much heed to those thoughts anymore. I'm just scared, He told himself. It would be my first mission. Anybody would be scared.

Electro called Gach off, and walked past Lunto and Taintz. "Well,well, you two have an important mission, so it's about time you got set up."

"Excuse me, Sarge," Lunto asked. "What do you mean by set up?"

"Well, you did sing up to be recruited, right?"

"Yes…."

"And, you do know that this is a war base, right?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well, there you have it!"

"Pardon me, but you never answered my question…."

"Dammit, only one student had ever gotten it….. Anyway, Lunto and Taintz, you will be staying here as you serve. Think of it like a dorm for soldiers. In our underground base, you will train to be the best you can be…but, remember: There is no way to simulate war for real. You may train and train and train, but it can only give you the basics. The battlefield is where you will truly be tested. And, if you die, no one cares. You're soldier. You're expendable."

"Sarge," Lunto pleaded, not liking Electro's negativity. "Please try to be more optimistic."

Electro stopped walking, and faced Lunto. He stared real hard at him. "Lunto," He said in a voice that was deadly serious and depressing at the same time. "This is war." War is never optimistic."

He continued to walk forward.

Lunto felt even more uneasy.

Mewto was walking around the castle that moment, when he came his trusty steed, Datch. Datch was a Dialga, but he was a part of a special "dwarf" breed of Dialga's that had bred themselves to small sizes so they would be able to easily communicate with other pokemon. They were still large, however; a Mewtwo like Mewto could ride one with ease.

As for Datch, he had known Mewto for as long as he could remember. The two had been through thick and thin, and survived the accident that wiped out the previous Legendary Guard.

"Well, hello, Mewto. It seems that something is bothering you." Datch said.

Mewto sighed and tried to make sense of his feelings so that he could tell them to Datch. "I have a feeling…..A feeling that something big is going to happen."

"I get that feeling sometimes as well."

"Not only that, but it seems like the whole country is tense today."

"Well, a human appeared all of a sudden. Things are getting interesting now."

"Yes……yes, they are….."

"In other news, I have the Flare Phoenix."

A large spear materialized on Datch's back. It was the Flare Phoenix, an incredibly rare spear that was the pride and joy of Mewto. The shaft was a simple and jet black, while the head was a bright, almost blinding orange. The head was shaped like a phoenix, and was capable of completely lighting on fire to inflict nerve-wracking damage to an opponent. The fire wasn't normal fire; it was literal holy fire from heaven. (supposedly) Holy fire that could blind someone with sheer religious power.

It made sense:Mewto was a Paladin, a holy knight in service to a king. Only the best Cavaliers, mounted knights who fought with speed superior to almost any land-based Pokemon, could become Paladins. Mewya actually was a Cavalier, but was nearly done with her training to be a Paladin. This was causing quite a commotion, for it was very rare for anybody to be a Paladin.

"Why thank you, Datch." Mewto said calmly as he took up the spear and put it on his back. "How about we ride to the hills like we usually do?"

"Sounds wonderful!"

Mewto jumped onto Datch's back and the two quickly rode off. As Datch ran along the edges of the royal gardens, Mewto waved to a few soldiers there. They were going about the daily buiseness, but Mewto felt sad for them in a way. After all, if they died (which they usually did), no one cared.

No one cared.

Mewto shook that thought out of his head, and focused on the path ahead. After riding out of the castle, he rode on one of the hills that enclosed the war base. There, he sawLunto walking with Electro and Taintz.

"Strange, I thought I recognized that face..." He thought out loud.

"Hmm?" Datch said. "What are you talking about?"

"That Lucario.....I've seen that face before...."

"Well....there isn't much in the variation of faces for us pokemon....are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes...."

"Well...pay it no heed."

"Indeed."

With that, they rode off into the distance.

Later, they came across a large hill that allowed a perfect view of the plains of Altacia. It would be beautiful enough, with rolling hills, mountains in the distance,and the crystal clear sea far away, bit it also was sunset, so the whole valley was awash in an incredible orange.

"It's amazing...." Mewto commented.

Then, he thought about it.

He saw war. He saw these plains completely on fire, pokemon being forced to flee their homes, soldiers being captured and tortured in gruesome ways, and royal leaders being assassinated.

"Ah!"

"Mewto! What's wrong!"

"No...nothing, Datch."

"More of your 'daymares'?"

"Ye....yeah...."

Mewto gained his composure. He really needed to calm down.

"'Daymares'? What excactly are those?"

Mewto swung around to see a Lucario riding a Rapidash. She was dressed like a nomad of the plains, with simple beige clothing. The rapidash had a metal guard covering it's flames, so she could ride it. A bow was slung across her back.

"Who are you?" Mewto asked.

She didn't do anything at first. She simply studied Mewto. Finally, she spoke up. " I need you to protect someone."

"Protect someone? Who?"

"Someone very close to me."

"Who are they? Why do you want me to protect them?"

"You cannot know that. You will know who to protect."

"Okay...."

"Also, he must not know about his past."

"Why?"

"You can't know that either. If you want to know, I'm Beryanden."

"Wait-"

She then rode off into the distance.

"Who was that, Mewto?"

"I have no idea, Datch.....no idea...."

--------

Well, it seems that Lunto and Taintz are going to meet some new friends, while Mewto seems to have to protect someone....without knowing who he is.....


	4. Sneak attack

Chapter 4: Surprise, but not the good kind.

Mewto quickly rode back to the castle, not wanting to miss the Legendary Guard's meeting.

"Dammit, Datch, move quickly! We must not miss the meeting!" He yelled as he dug his stirrups into Datch's dark blue hide.

"OW!" Datch yelled back in pain. "You don't have to be so rough! I get it, oka-"

"What are you doing!" Mewto said in surprise to Datch's sudden stop.

Then he saw fire.

Fire coming from the castle.

"What the hell!? Datch, Full speed ahead!!!"

"Alright!!"

--------

Electro, Lunto, and Taintz were at the war camp. They had just come out of one the buildings. There, they were met with Altacian soldiers running everywhere, some fending off attacks from an unknown enemy. Arrows and bullets were raining from the sky, and several parts of the castle were on fire.

"What the- what in the blazes is going on here!?" Electro said as soon as he saw the mass confusion.

"Sir!"

Electro quickly looked to his left to see Gach. "Gach, what the hell's happening?!"

"I don't know! Everybody's attacking each other!"

"Wait!" Lunto interrupted. "You're saying there's no enemy?! We're attacking and slaughtering our own forces?!"

"Yes!"

"But how?!?"

"That's because someone's cast a berserk spell."

Everyone looked around to see a Gardevoir standing by, with a standard blade in his hand. His clothing looked like that of a standard mercenary: Not much in the way of armor, with a deep blue military coat, and white pants underneath, and was wearing standard beige combat boots. He had a a large sheath for the blade he was holding, slung across his back. Continuing with the merc theme, his clothing didn't have any of the six countries seals on it, indicating that he worked for anybody who paid him.

"Who the hell are you?" Taintz rudely asked.

"Why, it seems we have a callow oaf with a loose tongue, hmm? In any case, my name's Gaiso. I came here looking for work, and I see this."

"'Callow oaf with a loose tongue'? Man, you have been reading way to many history novels."

"It's a hobby.

"So Gaiso," Lunto said. "what brings you to here?"

"He's a merc, Lunto; they work for anybody." Taintz interjected.

"I'm not in it solely for the money."

"Oh?"

"This is....part of my training. And my sister is kinda made me."

Electro looked at the mob of insane soldiers. Now, they looked like they were nearly going to kill each other. "Okay, so what's this berserk spell?"

"You won't believe it. Someone powerful enough has casted an insanity spell on everyone here. It will cause anybody affected to discriminatingly attack anybody, even their own family and friends."

"Really? That's....crazy....."

"It amazes me what magic can do." Lunto said.

"Indeed." Gaiso replied. " Not only that, but the effect is small at first, with bickering, but it slowly gets worse, to attacking."

"How do we get rid of the effect?"

"Well, you just have to kill or gravely wound the caster. Someone this powerful will be hard to defeat. Being that I can fell the darkness in the air, it seems they're a Shaman. Or, worse, a Druid...."

"This is not good...Gaiso!"

A Gardevoir on a Rapidash rode up to Gaiso. She appeared to be a Cavalier, and was wearing armor that completely covered her from from to toe, but she wasn't It, along with her sword, oddly enough, was emerald-green. Like the Lucario Mewto had met earlier, the Rapidash had a metal plate covering it's flames.

"Garsia!" Gaiso beamed in happiness. "You're alive!"

"Of, course! I'm am a Cavalier, after all. You know, it's a shame you didn't become a Cavalier. I just think being a knight is more honorable. Mercs, they're known as money-grubbers, and murderers. DO you want to be known as that?"

"Oh, Garsia, you know I want to be a Hero, just like my parents!"

"Very well...." Garsia turned to face Lunto and Taintz. "My name is Garsia. I met Gaiso when he was traveling...now I'm sort of his girlfriend....." She then faced Gaiso. "As for my report, is seems that very few soldiers aren't affected... I haven't heard anything from Garcha, either."

"Oh....I hope Garcha is alright.... she's our only healer...."

"Jaffar is scouting to find the caster."

"Okay."

"Excuse me," Lunto asked. "but, who are Garcha and Jaffar?"

"Garcha is a Garchomp Troubadour. They're mounted maidens that can heal pokemon. Jaffar is a Rougue, a thief and scout of sorts... he's also Garsia's Brother...."

"Well, then, shall we find this annoying source?"

"Yes...."

"AHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!"

"Who the hell was that!?"

"AHHHH!" Gaiso yelled all of a sudden; he seemed to be more tense than ever. "That's Garcha! Either she was captured by the caster, or the berserk spell has done it's full effect! We must hurry!!"

Gaiso started to run , but was cut short by a flash of bright light.. A portal appeared, and a Darkrai appeared. He was wearing black robes stained with blood. In his left claw was a tome; it was a dark tome, used for casting the magic of hell itself.

"Who are you!?" Taintz quickly asked.

"I am Kishuna" The Darkrai replied. "I am a Druid, a messenger of hell itself."

"Really? Then let's see how your bark matches up with your bite!"

Taintz grabbed Gaiso's blade and rushed Kishuna. He was about to smash him straight with the flat of his blade, but a lance of dark energy stopped him. Taintz, not fazed at all, went for another strike, but Kishuna stopped him again.

Lunto quickly analyzed the situation. It took Kishuna half-a-second to create the lance. If so, Taintz would have to circle around him in less than that time to hit him. But, Taintz couldn't do that.

Unless there was a distraction....

It came in an unexpected way. A blue figure appeared in the sky . It descended, and Lunto could see it was a Garchomp....riding a Salemence. Could that be Garcha..... As Lunto studied her trajectory, it became apparent she would ram right into Kishuna.

Kishuna apparently realized this. "What the fu-"

BAM!!!

Both Kishuna and Garcha were thrown to the ground. Garcha's Salemence gained it's footing , but Garcha and Kishuna were both flung into a nearby building. As they tumbled, Garcha's staff touched Kishuna's chest; the holy purification of the staff burned him horribly.

He slowly got up, clutching his chest as it burned from the staff. "You wretched....demoness....."

"Garcha!" Gaiso yelled over to the knocked out Garchomp. "You're okay!"

Garcha slowly came to. "Gaiso! I'm fine! Kishuna captured me, but my holy power freed me. There's two other girls he captured, though! A Lucario and a Ninetales!"

"AHH!!!!!!!! DAMN TROUBADOUR!" Kishuna raged. "YOU WILL FEEL THE TRUE POWER OF SATA-"

"Not on my watch."

Kishuna spun around to see, but it was already too late. Mewto had ridden up behind him, and jabbed the Flare Phoenix straight through his heart.

"Wretched creature of hell, go back to your place of eternal damnation!" Mewto sternly commanded.

"No.....my power.....will keep me in this world for …..a while...." Kishuna struggled to say.

Gaiso ran up to him. "Then tell us what happened! Who do you work for!?"

"Overlord Kurahn.....go to him..... there you'll.....find...everything...."

"Overlord Kurahn!?" Taintz yelled. "That's the overlord of Beryanda! Those....bastards....caused this....." Tears were stinging his eyes.

"Taintz, what's wrong!?" Garsia said, worried about Taintz rising anger.

"He's Taka-Tanian." Lunto answered.

"Oh....."

"About the girls.......they are locked up in a house nearby......my powers will kill them quickly..." Kishuna gasped.

"Really!? Alright!"

"You'll find the thief with them, too....."

"Jaffar is okay?" Garsia said, astounded. "Oh, thank the heavens!"

"What did Kurahn want?"

"The.....human......"

"Seems like everyone want him."

"Wait....Kurahn had an accomplice....."

"What!?"

"His name was......Ner......g........"

With that said, Kishuna died. Now the crew had nowhere to go.

Gaiso and Garsia went over to Garcha.

"Garcha! I can't believe your alive!" Gaiso said.

"I know....I flew all around....but all the soldiers guarding the castle entrances are dead."

"This is serious." Lunto interrupted. "Beryanda just tried, and nearly succeeded, in basically destroying the castle. But, why?"

"Why?!" Taintz said. "They're Beryanden! They're scum, and they should all be put to death for their atrocities!"

"Taintz....I know Beryanda killed your family, and nearly annihilated your country, but calling all of them scum is just ridiculous." Garsia said.

"You just don't understand!"

"Are you the ones that killed Kishuna?"

A robed Lucario walked up to the crew. He appeared to be a monk, users of Light Magic who could hit targets amazingly. His robes were sky blue, and he was holding set of light tomes in his paw. A staff was slung across his back.

"Who are you?" Taintz, like usual, asked.

"I am Lucius." The Lucario replied. "I'm a monk on a journey. I came across here and got smack-dab on the middle of this battleground."

"Hmm....a Monk like you would normally be studying at a church."

Lucius shrugged and blushed. "Ah......It bored me....so I decided to just journey and develop my skills in battle. It was kind of boring, just studying the bible..."

"Well....it's not like you have to pass an exam to get in the crew...."

"Wait.....when did we become a crew.....?" Lunto asked, confused.

"Well...we're all here...."

Mewto rode up the crew. "Are you kids alright?"

"Yes....Thank you for you expertly timed attack." Garsia said.

"Thank god.....By the way, what was the name of that demon?"

"Oh, him? Kisuhna..."

"Wait, Kishuna?!"

"Yes....why is that odd?"

"Kishuna's been dead for over ten-thousand years!"


	5. Confusion abounds

Chap.5: Confusion abounds.

The sky sure didn't have many stars tonight.

It was the night of that big fiasco at the castle, and Lunto slept outside to relax. He could still remember all the blood... all the soldiers yelling in tormenting pain, crying their eyes out as they realized they just killed their friends and family, and how body bags were still being carted off.

Lunto prayed he would never have to experience that again.

But he knew in his mind that it would happen another time.

He still remembered when Mewto said that Kishuna had been dead for over ten-thousand years. That had hit everyone hard. To be dead for a thousand year, and then revived, somehow? Something mysterious was going on behind the scenes...

"Ah, Lunto, you're going crazy. Still, that was quite strange...what was Kishuna trying to say when he said Overlord Kurahn had an accomplice? Can't figure it out.." He muttered slowly to himself.

He also remembered when they got those two girls out of that house...

--------

"They're in here!"

Everyone rushed to the house that Gaiso mentioned. The windows were all barred shut, and the door had a thick metal plate so no one could get inside. They were stuck on how to open it, until a certain pokemon came by. (If you're wondering, Taintz couldn't use flamethrower on it because it had a spell cast on it so that normal fire couldn't hurt it.)

"Looks like you have trouble opening that door. I think can help, though."

A Scizor walked by. He was clearly a Mage, magic users who were still training to become become masters of magic, though very few actually did. The standard outfit of Mages were cloaks, but this Scizor had slightly more durable armor on that was crimson. Most mages didn't wear armor since they weren't front-line fighters, so it was quite odd for him to be wearing that. Like all magic users, he had a bag of tomes slung over his shoulder.

Of course, there was different types of magic. The magic Lucius used was "Light" magic, though it could also be called "Holy" magic. As holiness generally involved blinding light, many of it's spells literally could make pokemon blind with their vibrant holy lights. They were weak, but almost always found their mark.

The magic that Kishuna used was "Dark" magic, though it's casters usually called it "Elder" magic. Contrary to Light, Dark used the powers of evil and darkness to damage it's victims. It was extremely powerful compared to Light, but it's tomes were _really_ heavy, and it was inaccurate.

The magic that the Scizor was studying in was "Anima" magic, or "Nature" magic. It invloved the elements such as fire, lightning, earth, ice, and water. This was quite helpful to Pokemon, so that they could use elements they couldn't normally learn. Many Pokemon who used Anima magic were too weak to participate in battle themselves.

Moving back to scene at hand, Gasiso quickly mentioned the door. "Yeah, this door has pyro-ageis cast on it. We need a magic attack to open it."

"I can certainly do that. By the way, my name is Scizo. I was knocked out in Grazton, and found myself all the way here."

"But...why?" Lunto asked as he wondered how a magic spell could break a curse.

"Some people where chasing me....They said I knew something about the human...I ran as much as I could, but they found me. I killed their leader, and they went into a rage, and tried to kill me. They only managed to knock me out, it seems."

"Interesting...why the huge armor, though?"

"It's not that huge, it's much less than Knights or, god forbid, Generals. Anyway, I'm actually known as an Adept. We're Mages who wear heavy armor to battle so we can actually take a hit. I'm still training to be a sage, however. Regardless, I can still help you with your problem."

Scizo walked over to the door and held his claw to his chest while reciting an indecipherable chant. He then raised to the sky before swinging it downwards. A fireball appeared in the air, and slammed straight into the door. The door didn't seem to be affected, however.

"Nothing happened..." Gaiso commented disappointingly.

"Oh, yes, something did happen." Scizo said. "Just bash it down."

Gaiso looked confused, but shrugged and backed up before coming at it full tilt. To everyones surprise, it literally snapped into two. Gaiso, not expecting this, lost his balance and tumbled onto the floor. Everyone rushed inside, and, just as Kishuna said, there was a Lucario and Ninetales.

Taintz, like usual, was ridiculously happy. "WOHOO!!! Look at those fine specimens! There's some for me, and some for you, Lunto!"

"Yeah, I'm totally happy..." was Lunto's sarcastic response.

"Hey, you need a girlfriend anyway! All you do is study books..."

"BECAUSE I'M A TACTICIAN!!!"

Taintz backed up, shocked from Lunto's harsh response. "Okay, man...relax...."

"I'm sorry...faulty tactics killed my parents, so I must ensure that future soldiers do not fall to terrible tactics."

"Ahem...the girls..." Scizo said.

"Oh, yeah!"

Lunto and Taintz ran over to the knocked out girls, and hoisted them up.

"Let's get them to the infirmary!"

At the infirmary, they were greeted by the nurse, a Gardevoir. She directed them to a room, and quickly came in after them.

"What happened to them, miss?" Lunto worriedly asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing more than a sleep spell." She reassured.

"I'd want to sleep with one of them..." Taintz, being his usual self, said.

"Yeah.....how can we wake them up?" Lunto said.

The nurse sifted through medical documents, but came across one, and gasped before putting it back in a folder. She quickly gained her composure, and looked Lunto straight in the eye. "Well, we can either wait for them to wake up, use some kind of magic, or..."

"Or...?"

"Smash them in the head with a blunt object."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I'll just cast an arousal spell on them." Garcha offered.

"Why don't you just arouse _me?" _Taintz said.

"Let's see..." Garcha held her staff to her chest and prayed. She then raised it to the sky, and a bright, nearly blinding light appeared in the room. The light condensed into two small spheres, which then floated to the girls, and flashed. They then opened their eyes.

"Where am I?" The Lucario said.

"You're in the infirmary." Lunto answered as he helper to the side of the bed.. "I'm Lunto. What's your name?"

The Lucario held her head, and tried to think. "My name is Ria. My friend, she's called Nisha." Ria tried to get up off the bed, but stumbled; Lunto held her up.

"Woah, relax. You're very weak, you shouldn't be walking right now. Do you mind....if I carry you?"

"Carry me? Okay..."

"Here, lets get you to a safe place...why is your friend not very awake?"

"Nisha's a heavy sleeper."

"Well, let's get you to a proper bed. Taintz take Nisha, and don't try to fondle her boobs, okay?"

--------

Later that day, Lunto had camped outside with Electro's permission.

"Hey, I washed your combat clothes."

Lunto looked behind himself to see Ria holding his battlefield suit. Unlike most troops, he was a behind-the-lines guy, thinking up new strategies or gunning down opponents with a sniper rifle, and as such, has armor was light and efficient. It looked more like an outfit a Sergeant or Commandant would wear; a navy blue combat vest, that would usually be decorated with badges, but Lunto's had none, beside a pin saying he was a certified gunner and tactician. There were two shoulder guards, that he used in close quarters, but if he was fast enough, he could use them to take bullets. (Due to being a steel type, armor piercing bullets were deadly to him.) His pants were made of a bullet-proof fiber, and had holsters for storing pistols or sub-machine guns. He had two straps on the back of his vest for large weapons. (Usually Sniper Rifles or Heavy Machine-Guns.)

"Thanks." Lunto muttered.

"Hey, I found two axes in a suitcase. Do they belong to you?"

"Yeah."

"But, why? I thought you were a Gunslinger, like me?"

"I use Axes for close combat. Did you bring them with you?"

"Yeah, heres your guns, too."

Ria handed Lunto two custom-made, silver pistols. After he holstered them, she handed him his trademark Heavy Machine-guns, which were crafted by his own hands. They were capable of being fired over half-a-mile, and the scope let you see that far. They also could fire in single shots or up to 30 bullets per second.

His axes were a different story. They had been dropped at his doorstep after his parents died, and resembled certain axes called "Tomahawks." Tomahawks axes desingned to come back to user after thrown, similarly to a boomerang. (This is, of course, assuming that you can actually throw it that hard.) Tomahawks had wavy blades in order to reduce drag on the air, and had very short handles. They were also double-bladed. His versions were as black as night, and he called them "Krishugnal" and "Nerjaskal".

"Alright, I gotta go." Lunto said as he put the two axes on his back.

Later, he was at a forest, throwing his axes so hard they chopped trees straight.

"Damn...faulty...tactics...killed...my...parents. I...will...surpass...those...pathetic...tacticians...and lead...Altacia...to...victory...I...will...crush...Beryanda..." He said a word every tine he threw an axe.

Ria came up from a bush and put her paw on Lunto's shoulder. "Hey, I saw you practicing."

Lunto caught an axe and turned to face her. "So?"

"Do you really think Beryanda killed your parents?"

"Yes."

"So you want to crush them?"

"Yes."

"...Lunto, where you born?"

"I...I...don't know. But it's gotta be Altacia. I just know it."

"What if you were born in Beryanda, but don't know it?"

"Ha! Impossible!"

"Well, you seem stuck in your opinion."

"Yeah. I need to leave."

He walked off to the castle, leaving Ria with a lot of questions, but no answers.

"He's so confusing...but interesting for a long time. Mother Beryanda, I will carry out my mission anyway, however."

Then something hit her.

"Augh!" She yelled as she dropped to the ground in horrible pain. Then, she realized it wasn't physical pain, it was...emotional pain.

"What happened....it was as if....a blade was being driven through my heart...."

Things just got even more confusing.


End file.
